


Day of Wrath

by MilkyMatcha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMatcha/pseuds/MilkyMatcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is always there. He is with every child, teenager and adult. He is ‘Allen’.</p><p>He is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He is always there. He is with every child, teenager and adult. He is ‘Allen’.

 

The short, sad life of the original Allen Walker began with his birth, like every other human being. He had average brown hair, which lightened up into a red later in life and then began greying prematurely. He was average, not standing out, but not really fitting in either. That was all right though. He died and that was that but something he must’ve done or felt attracted the Memory. So, being such a lucky individual, he was reborn again as the host for the Memory, taking the name Allen once more.

 

That first Allen was erased to make room for the memory, boo-hoo, but he was put in some sort of limbo to exist in for the rest of time, which was quite a deal better than what most humans experience after death (which is nothing if you’re wondering) and that was that. Quick, easy, painless and the new ‘Allen’ was free to roam the world.


	2. Lenalee Lee

**_Part I: Ms. Lenalee Lee_ **

 

**2006**

 

There was something about hospitals that Allen just couldn’t get used to. Even in previous incarnations, he just couldn’t get over the smell, the taste, the sight, the sounds, the _feeling_ of being in a hospital. Sure, it was better in this world, what with all the fancy ‘technology’ (humans thought that they were all that and a chocolate chip cookie but they weren’t) but the atmosphere was still the same. There was the undeniably strong scent of medicine and loss, taking awhile to get used to but that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the dread of those waiting to die, the ones that had accepted that they were going to die and were just waiting for death to come get them.

 

And ironically, that was exactly what Allen was here for.

 

A new person with an exceptional soul was about to die, so Allen had personally come to see her off.

 

He popped into her room and caught her gazing outside. The first thing that hit him was the stench of her Dreams. Every human, as a rule of thumb, had one (or multiple) prominent traits of one of the Apostles of God. Lenalee, like every other human, followed this rule.

 

“How’s it going, Rhode?” he muttered softly to the little girl fluttering and tittering around Lenalee. She turned to look at Allen and then put a finger over her lip, smiling playfully before disappearing.

 

Allen tapped Lenalee’s shoulder. She started a bit before smiling at him. She truly was a wonder. Most people would gawk at his white hair and scar but Lenalee readily accepted all of this without blinking an eye. Somehow, Lenalee seemed to know that Allen had come for her and that she was about to die. She resigned herself to the fact and let Allen slowly draw her soul out.

 

Allen sighed contentedly. Lenalee’s soul was light as air, having a texture akin to candy floss, being just as sweet too. Allen tried to make it as painless as possible, gently disentangling Lenalee’s soul from her mortal body with the utmost care while softly looking into it, examining her life. He didn’t _need_ to do that per se, but he was curious.

 

He saw a little girl, living with her brother, a little girl waiting patiently for her parents to come home, a little girl waiting and waiting all her life, too afraid to grasp what she wanted in case it affected someone else.

 

 _Ah, so that’s why Rhode was here_ , Allen thought to himself.


	3. Lavi

**_Part II: Lavi_ **

**2012**

 

It was a sunny day, almost as sunny as Lavi’s personality in fact but not quite. Allen strolled into the sheer building. It was a hulking monstrosity of steel and glass and Allen shook his head to himself.

_Humans_ , he thought. They were always so over-the-top and wasteful.

 

That wasn’t the purpose of him being there today though, he’d come for another reason.

 

Surprisingly enough, the Noah Clan had allies, or rather, people that weren’t trying to kill them. Today, Allen was on a business trip of sorts, to meet with the heir of the Bookman Clan. He walked into the building, greeted by a satisfying whoosh and the strange feeling of the humid outside air meeting and swirling with the cold, dry air that was inside the building. Allen decided that he didn’t like it.

 

The inside of the building was all hustle and bustle, humans expending their energy, throwing their whole being into their work. In a way, Allen was jealous of them. How could they so easily dedicate themselves? If it were Allen, he’d always think about how meaningless it all was. But…maybe that was the thing with humans, what made them so successful as a race. They worked so hard to achieve something so useless.

 

Allen slipped through the crowds, filtering out all the conversation. He’d normally listen in on the babble (he had to admit, he had a weakness for gossip) but today he needed all his attention to be focused on the task at hand. No one noticed him and no one asked for identification. Allen was feeling quite accomplished at this point.

 

During the time he spent interacting with humans, he’d offhandedly comment that they were bad at slipping through crowds. That human took offense and of course, immediately set out to disprove Allen’s statement. They had slipped through the crowd of course, but it was the sort of deliberate slipping-through, the kind that made strangers behind you grumble about your rudeness. Allen on the other hand, had a different sort of crowd slipping. It was quiet and didn’t bring attention to him. He found holes within the mass of people and walked through them before they closed up. It was natural.

 

But that didn’t stop Lavi from spotting him.

 

“Hey Allen!” came the holler from the other end of the hall. After that was the distinct smack of flesh against flesh and when Allen arrived to where Lavi was standing, he was amused to see that Lavi was face-planted into the ground with the current Bookman standing on top of him.

 

“Arreenn, heerrpp mfeeee,” were the piteous cries of Lavi who was now swimming in a pile of dropped papers. Allen ignored him and Bookman jumped off his perch that was Lavi’s head and pulled on Lavi’s ear.

 

“How many times have I told you not to make so much noise?” he spoke sternly while pulling viciously. Bookman then leaned in and muttered something that made Lavi go pale before letting go with a harrumph. Lavi quickly gathered up the sheets of paper before turning around to Allen.

 

“Heya! Long time no see, Al,” he said, all bouncing bubbliness and enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah, long time no see, Lavi,” Allen replied with a sigh. Lavi was fun to be around but he could be overwhelming.

 

“Let’s go, let’s go~” Lavi sang as he led Allen towards his office on the top floor. They made small talk to look normal but the heavy weight of what was to come next hung in the air. They got to Lavi’s office. Lavi opened the door. Immediately, the atmosphere changed. Allen cracked his neck and got straight to business.

 

“Any news about the Exorcists?” he asked. Lavi slumped. He looked tired, so different from his usual bubbly façade. There were bags under his bright green eye (and eye patch) and stubble on his jaw.

 

“Lvellie is still trying to track the Noah Clan down but he’s human so you guys will be just fine.” Lavi paused, looking around, as if to make sure that no one was listening in.

 

“Allen, listen, this is really important. HQ is catching on that we’re not on their side anymore. I don’t think that we should communicate for a while. Lay low, you know what I mean?” Lavi looked almost…nervous. Allen nodded solemnly.

 

“And?” Allen asked. Lavi barked out a short, dry laugh. It was a desperate attempt to lighten the mood but it didn’t work.

 

“Knew you’d see through me so quickly,” Lavi said, trying to play it cool and pretend that Allen’s uncanny ability of seeing through souls wasn’t unnerving. Lavi’s face sobered up suddenly, becoming closed off like a drawstring bag that was tightened quickly.

 

“Apocryphos is on the move.”

 

That single sentence carried a huge weight with it. It sank like stone to the bottom of the figurative riverbed.

 

“Okay,” is all Allen says before disappearing.

 

3 days later, Lavi’s body is found.

 

Allen sheds a single tear for the Bookman heir before saving his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part III: Howard Link_ **

**2015**

“I swear my life to you, use it as you see fit,” were the words that came out of Howard Link’s mouth.

Allen only blinked as the crowd moved around them, as if they weren’t even there. Well technically they weren’t but that was a semantic issue.

“No.”

“No?” Link looked stunned, as if he were unable to process the short answer. He stared at Allen for a bit as the whispers of clothing shifted around them in the crowded street. Allen winced a bit as someone walked right through him, he’d never get used to the cold feeling that came with being passed through.

“What do you mean by…no?” Link asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I refuse your life.”

Allen’s eyes were cold and narrowed. He sifted through Link’s memories slowly, a quiet browsing as he waited for Link digest his response.

_Malcolm Lvellie_

_3 rd Exorcist program_

Allen let the memories run through his mind like some sort of twisted puppet show. He didn’t like what he was seeing.

“P-please! Let me-“

“No,” Allen cut off before disappearing into the shadows.

 _I have no need for a dog like you_ , he thought to himself, thrusting his hand into Link’s heart and pulling.

_I’m sorry_

He carefully extracted the soul, saving it before it could disintegrate with the rest of Link’s body.

A single tear slipped down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. This story has also turned out weirder than intended so I apologize if you're reading this.


End file.
